


Stormy Night

by letitrainathousandflames



Series: Clone Smut [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CAN YOU HANDLE THE BOI, Colt is Big and Buffy and will make all your fantasies come true, Colt likes to give orders, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, also he can get it up after like. three minutes., and Reader LOVES to obey, as in very playful and very consensual, but she's also a little shit sometimes lmao, clone/reader, i think that's all? yeah, ladies gentlemen and those between all the colors of this glorious gender rainbow!, remind me if i forgot any tags, this will be a multi-chapter one bc guess what i fell in love with Colt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitrainathousandflames/pseuds/letitrainathousandflames
Summary: Reader is a captain of the Republic's army, visiting Kamino with her commander to discuss strategies for joint tasks with both their army and the clone troopers. Commander Colt of the Rancor Battallion is assigned to escort Reader during her stay on Kamino... but both the Commander and Reader have other intentions as well...(hints of dom/sub, very light and playful)





	Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissTeaVee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/gifts).



You walk out of the ship along with your commanding officer, watching the clone troopers standing in neat lines ahead of you. A tall Kaminoan stands by the landing ramp as you and you c.o. step out in the landing pad. Your commander is here to familiarize with the clone army strategies and training so that the republic’s army can work efficiently in joint tasks with the clone army and their jedi generals.

You respect the strength of the clone troopers. You’ve seen them in action before, and they perform their duty with nothing but excellence. You look at the men in plain white armor in curiosity, absently listening to the Kaminoan speak.

“Commander Kang.” The Kaminoan compliments your c.o. with a nod “I am Taun We, and I’ll be guiding you through our facility today.”

Your commander nods back at her to then indicate you with another nod.

“Pleased to meet you. This soldier will be assisting me for the day, I suppose you already notified one of the Alphas of her presence.”

You immediately fix your posture, prying your eyes from the armored men and looking up to the Kaminoan.

“I have. Commander Colt will be accompanying her during your stay.” she says

The walk through the sterile white halls is boring but until you and your c.o. are taken to a room with – surprise – more white walls, where another Kaminoan is waiting for your commander.

And, you believe, the clone by his side is waiting for you. His armor is not plain and white like the others’ – he has pauldrons over his armored shoulders, and what seems to be a skull painted in white over his mostly grey helmet. There are large details painted in red over the plates on the backs of his hands and over his forearm armor. His right pauldron is red too; the rest of it is black and the central plate over his chest and stomach is painted grey.

Also, he is huge. All of him, broad shoulders, thick thighs, wide chest. Sure, the armor is bulky and big, but even out of the armor this man is most likely 6’ 1’’ and 177… maybe 180 pounds.

Something about him makes you hesitate before taking your next step forward to stand right in front of him. The kaminoan dryly orders him to remove his helmet, and when he does, you can take a look at the face under the skull-painted helmet as he tucks it under his arm.

He has a beautiful brown complexion, a wide nose, sharp cheekbones and a shadow of dark hair over his shaved scalp; your eyes move from the the slightly hollow cheeks to brown eyes with a strong hint of gold  that end up making you stare without blinking, lips parted and breath stolen. He looks back to you, his posture perfect, his features hard to read. It’s like his eyes are burning at you with something… something you desperately want to know what it is, because it’s making your chest feel tight.

“Soldier, stand in attention.” your commander hisses sharply, and you quickly fix your posture and close your mouth, drawing a much needed and deep breath

The clone trooper is still looking at you as if he’s studying you methodically and you decide to lower your eyes just about enough to focus on his lips instead because you know that you absolutely cannot continue to stare at those golden-brown eyes without letting your mouth drop open again. Even so, you can still feel his gaze burning at you.

The Kaminoan seems to be saying something to you and your commanderl and you know you should listen but your brain feels fuzzy; you only whip your face back up in surprise at the Kaminoan’s mention of your rank and last name.

“-commander Colt will be assisting you for the day while we discuss this matter.” the kaminoan says, pointing at the trooper standing in front of you.

“Ah.” You rasp out clumsily “That’s… great. I hope we can get along well, commander.”

“So do I.” Colt replies; his voice is deep and a little rough around the edges “You will be pleased to know that our men are more than qualified for their duty, and if we ever need to join our forces, we’ll perform our tasks with nothing but perfection.”

You feel shivers down your spine and try to keep a level face. That voice. That voice did things to you that you had never felt before. You feel suddenly very worried about whether you’ll be able to focus on the task at hand if Colt kept talking to you like that. You quickly wet your lips and force yourself to look deep in those eyes.

“I’m sure you will, commander.”

Something shifts in the commander’s gaze and you can notice the corner of his lip curling up in the most discreet smile, and it’s gone so fast you wonder if you really seen it.

The Kaminoan invites your Commander for a meeting with the bounty hunters in charge of testing the younger clone batches, and you are left alone there with Colt.

You gesture to the door.

“Shall we, commander?”

Colt hesitates for a moment.

“You don’t have to address me by my rank, sir. We don’t belong to the same branch.”

You swallow down. You wouldn’t get used to that voice anytime soon.

“I… it would be more practical, wouldn’t it?”

Colt seems a bit… pensive, but he shrugs.

“If you think so.”

You smile your voice coming out soft.

“Well then… is it okay if I address you like this, commander?”

You can notice the tension at the jutting muscle on the side of the commander’s neck as he makes a small pause. Is he flustered? You hope he is, because that would make _you_ being flustered slightly less uncomfortable.

“Yes. This will work.” he says, his voice with an hint of velvet, and great, now you’re feeling heat burning in your crotch; _focus, dummy_ , you think, trying to get your legs to move

You follow him out though more white corridors, looking down the glass wall to see the younger clones taking classes on the level below. You raise your face again to ask something only to see the commander is a couple of steps ahead of you already, and you speed up to catch his pace, remembering something the Kaminoan had mentioned about the clones you and your fellow soldiers would be working with.

“When my commander and I were on our way to meeto you, madam Taun We mentioned that you are what they call an Alpha, is that correct?”

“It is.” Colt agrees still walking on his own pace; he’s far taller than you and it kind of makes you have to walk so fast you’re almost running a little

“And what does that mean?” your voice bounces a little because of your fast pace

“Is this relevant for your observations?” Cold asks side-eyeing you

Not quite, but you’re curious.

“Well, I believe it would help me understand the structure of the clone army a little better… sir.”

Colt stops walking for a moment and you are damn glad he did so you can catch your breath. He starts walking again, this time on a pace that is perfect for you to keep up – not too fast, not too slow.

“We – the other alphas and myself – we are a… different kind of clone. We’ve been made from the genetic material of Jango Fett like all the others,” There is a certain reverence in the way he says the name; it makes you wonder if the clones consider the bounty hunter a father, in a sense “But the Kaminoans enhanced our genes before the process of gestation in our tubes. Made us stronger, faster, with better perception and memory than the average clone. Besides, we were personally trained by Fett himself for special missions. The Alphas work in smaller squads, and we are the ones to be called when something the regular troopers can’t handle shows up.”

You blink back at Colt, surprised. He spoke like someone describing a weapon would. Simple and concise, almost as if he were detached from the fact that he is the weapon. No cocky bragging to his tone like you’d hear on the voices of so many men trying to show off to you back in the base. This is… new.

“And the clone commanders are usually Alphas then?” you ask in curiosity

“Often, yes. There are also CC troopers, that are bred to be commanders as well. But that doesn’t mean that CT troopers can’t be placed in charge. The 501st battallion has a CT captain leading them and he’s a good leader whose general is very proud of, from what I hear.”

Colt stops walking to look down another window, and you see a group of men that look no older than sixteen – or eight, to the clones’ age – training. They’re not missing their targets – repurposed battle droids – and remaining focused despite the challenging amount of them and shooting at them, taking cover and assisting one another.

“Good group of cadets.” Colt says, looking at you beside him “Strong and smart. They need to improve their teamwork, though. They’re still trying to figure each other out. When their training is finished, they should be able to devise strategies just with a look to one another. I encourage them to trust each other. It makes them more efficient.”

“Shouldn’t they trust only their generals instead?” you ask in curiosity “That is what the Jedi require of you, isn’t it?”

Colt frowns only so slightly.

“Of course they will trust their generals. But they need to be able to think for themselves, to come up with strategies, to offer alternatives to their commanding officers, to make sure they cover every single possibility to avoid casualties and unnecessary risks.”

You raise an eyebrow at Colt, trying not to get lost in the golden-brown eyes.

“What I heard at the academy was that the clone troopers would only follow the orders from their jedi generals and that was about it.”

The look that Colt gives you is sharp and icy, and he purses his lips for a moment.

“We are not droids.” he says with a level face, but you can tell there’s anger under his tone “We are men and we can think for ourselves.”

You furrow your brows, now realizing what your words must have sounded like to the commander.

“I’m sorry.” you say promptly, lowering your eyes “I-I didn’t mean anything to that effect, sir. Of course you are, I just…”

Colt looks back at the cadets, speaking dryly to you still.

“Don’t worry, captain. I’ve heard worse from nat-born officers above your station.”

Your eyes go wide at that, and you can feel your cheeks burning. Colt places his helmet back on his head, hiding away his mesmerizing golden-brown eyes. You swallow down tensely and decide that you owe him an apology.

“I made wrong assumptions about you and your men based on nothing more than gossip, and I’d like to apologize again. I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Colt turns the skull-painted helmet to you and nods. His sighing sounds like radio static, and then he’s speaking through the filters:

“I…” He pauses for a moment as if he’s debating himself “accept your apology.” And he raises a hand to the back of his neck “Look, how about a fresh start? I want this to work.”

You nod a couple of times, giving him a tense smile.

“Yes! Yes, a fresh start sounds great, thanks. And again, I’m sorry.”

Colt offers you a hand and you gladly shake it. His grip is firm, and you can feel his warmth even through the black gloves.

There’s a small awkward silence that you don’t quite know how to fill, and you’re glad when Colt takes the opportunity himself:

“Would you like to join me for lunch? I… suppose you don’t know the way to the mess, I could take you there.”

You smile as the knot in your chest eases a bit.

“I would really like that. Thank you.”

-

During lunch, the two of you swap your own battle stories, and you realize that Commander Colt is a brave man proud of his training and his life as a clone trooper, and that he is the kind of officer that would gladly die in the line of duty if he managed to take some separatists’ lives with him and make sure his brothers were safe.

 “What about you?” he asks “Ever worked along with our army before?”

You take a sip of your juice and wave your head. The other commanders sitting at your table are chatting between themselves, so you decide to take the risk of giving Colt a coy smile, biting over your lower lip.

“No. It’s my first time.” and you place your glass down, looking back to Colt “I hope it’s the first of many.”

Colt seems unfazed by your words, but he cocks his head to the side.

“Oh, so you would be fine _working_ with me?”

 _Me_. Not _us_. Still, you want to make your intentions very clear so that you can be sure that you’re both on the same page. So you lean closer, moving your arm so that you can just ghost your fingers over his gloved hand. Hells, you hand seems so tiny compared to his.

“I would much rather work _under_ you, commander. I’m very good at following orders.”

And you pull your hand back, allowing him space. It’s up to him now. You can see notice him swallowing down and something… something shifts in his eyes just like it did back when you offered to address him as “commander”.

“Are you, now?” he asks, leaning back on his sit “I guess I’ll have to see about that.”

And the corners of his lip curl in a playful smile, his eyes full of dark promises. You can fucking feel your crotch getting hot, and you reflexively cross your legs. Oh. This… is very much new. Colt looks gorgeous when he smiles, and you bite your lower lip holding his gaze. He is the one to discreetly drag two fingers over the back of your hand now, tracing your knuckles.

One of the other commanders at the table makes a joke and some of them laugh, turning to look at Colt and he quickly pulls away and goes back to eating like nothing happened. He laughs at some snide comment about the visit of your commander and how “now the natties are asking for our help, poor shebs” and when their attention is no longer directed at him, he looks back to you and leans in, speaking in a low tone:

“I’ll be teaching hand-to-hand and armed combat to the men for the rest of the day and I’ll be free after dinner. If you’d like to, we could discuss the best approach for the two of us to…” he paused to lick his lips, blinking down to then look back to you “ _work together_.”

You grin to then speak shyly:

“That sounds great” you lower your face to then raise your best doe eyes up to him “I would like that very much, commander.”

Colt licks his smiling lips again and the two of you don’t exchange another word until the end of your meal.

-

Later that day, you watched Colt teach his men at the shooting range and had to remind yourself again and again to actually observe the men instead of just stare at Colt standing close to you behind them.

“You’ll have to be faster than that, Keys.” he says, loud and clear but not yelling. You have a feeling that Colt can make others obey without ever having to raise his voice “And you, Dune, fix that stance. Stop trying to show off to our guest and focus on the targets.”

The men are good, all of them good shots and quick at their job, except for Keys, the one a couple of inches smaller than the others. He takes so long making the perfect aim he manages to have some perfect shots, but far too few in comparison to the others. By the end of their session, he comes to speak to the commander, and you walk away, allowing them some privacy. The kid looks devastated, and Colt places a hand on his shoulder, offering a few words that seem to lift his mood a bit. After Keys leaves, you pocket your datapad and walk up to Colt.

“Hey. What was up with the cadet?”

Colt waves his head.

“He’s worried. His scores are… kind of always just scraping up just about enough to pass. I’ll have him sent to the pilot’s program, I think his build will be just perfect, and maybe he can adjust there, find his place.” He nods, eyes a little distant “There’s always a place for everyone. Has to be.”

The way he says it makes you wonder about what may happen to a clone that can’t find his place by the time his training is over, but you don’t dare ask about it.

“We should go. Hand-to-hand combat is in twenty minutes.” you nod, almost turning to leave but Colt continues “Captain… about what you said during lunch…”

You take a sharp intake of air, cold excitement settling in your gut.

“Yes?...”

Colt stares at you for a moment, eyes lowering to glance at your lips, and then lower. You bite your lip. Moons above, is this man just getting more beautiful by the minute?

“I, uh…” Colt clears his throat “Please forgive me if I’m reading too much into this, but are you…”

“Attracted to you? Yes. So much.”

The words leave your lips before you can stop yourself. Well. At least it’s all out in the open now, and you prefer it like this. Clear for the both of you. Colt raises his brows, hint of a smile playing on his lips.

“Oh. Good. I feel the same way.”

You can feel your heartbeat in your throat. Oh, hells.

 “I would like to know then” you say softly “how do you intend to teach me to… _work_ with you?”

Colt takes a step closer to you, standing close but still allowing you space. His eyes are trained on you and it makes that same heat pool in your stomach again.

“Well,” he begins, that charming smile spreading over his lips “I believe you did say you would like to work under me, is that correct?”

“Yes…” you rasp out, and Colt walks closer now, invading your space, chest plate almost pressing up against you

He makes you feel so tiny compared to this tall figure. You have your training, and you take pride in your physical strength but this man makes you feel like he could easily overpower you and you would enjoy it so damn much.

“So I suppose” he wets his lips, cocking his head to the side “you would have to get down, first and then I could be over-”

“Or maybe you’d have to _get me_ down,” you say, and then you swallow, pinned in place by his stare “show me that Alpha strength of yours.”

That seems to surprise the commander as he takes a moment looking at you, noticing every small shiver and your shallow breath. Then he bites a smile over his lower lip.

“Oh, you would like that, wouldn’t you?” he raises his gloved hand to stroke your cheek with his thumb, leaning closer now, so close you can feel his hot breath against your lips “I thought you said you _enjoyed_ following orders.”

You place a finger over his chin, smiling at him.

“I do, but I could seem a bit… reluctant sometimes. And you could maybe… show me my place. If it works for you, I mean…” you blink, shrugging a little “otherwise we can just do something else.”

Colt grabs the back of your head with his free hand to then ease his touch, stroking your hair.

“I would like that.” his voice is velvety “Though I would appreciate it if you gave me a way to know when your reluctance is genuine. Everything else can be discussed, captain, but I like consent to be very much clear.”

You nod at Colt, glad to know that he feels that way. It makes you want him more, and melts away any small doubts you could still have about this.

“Would a safeword work? Pick a word you hate, it’ll be a halt sign for either of us.”

Colt strokes your hair some more, pensive. Then he speaks:

“’Clanker’. If one of us says it, the other stops doing what they’re doing. Does that work for you?”

“‘Clanker’” you repeat and then nod “It does.”

Colt leans closer, and his lips are almost brushing against yours now.

“Good. Then how about you teach me the best way for me to get you begging for a show of my _Alpha strength_?”

You laugh and let your eyes flutter shut, pressing your lips up to the commander’s. Colt tilts his head to the side and opens up more, his tongue slick against yours, his mouth so hot you could just melt. You hum contently at the way his big hands hold you by your waist and the back of your neck, pulling you even closer…

Colt’s comlink rings close to your ear, and he breaks the kiss, barely pulling away from your face for a moment.

“The cadets are waiting for me.” his sigh comes hissed between his teeth and the look on his face makes it pretty damn clear how much he doesn’t want to leave you “We’ll continue this later if you want to.”

You purse your still wet lips, nodding sharply.

“I do.” you pull back reluctantly “We, uh. We should go.”

Colt licks his lips slowly without breaking eye contact with you, and stars damn it, he’s hot as hell and he knows it. You try not to show on your face how thirsty you feel, but you’re pretty sure you’re failing spectacularly.

“Yes we should. Follow me.”

-

After the commander is finally free from his assignments, he meets you by the elevators and the two of you keep very professional appearances through the halls until you reach the door to your room. The the door hisses shut behind you both and you notice that the room the Kaminoans had provided you with is quite comfortable – there is a desk and a big, comfortable bed, and a door that leads to a ‘fresher as well. You’re still looking around when Colt walks up behind you, grabbing you by your waist.

You give him a coy smile over your shoulder and turn around, throwing your arms over the red and black pauldrons on his shoulders. Colt’s eyes traces your face and you notice flash of tongue between his lips as he does.

“Moons above, you’re just gorgeous.” He murmurs

His fingers are carding through your hair and gently massaging your scalp while he tilts your chin up with his other hand. You hum contently, stroking his a thumb over his cheek.

“Same goes to you, handsome.” and you inch closer “Can I kiss you?”

Colt dips his head to kiss you, his lips hot and gentle, but you can sense the hunger in the way he opens more and more, tongue slithering between your lips, tasting you, exploring your mouth. He pulls back and exhales, slow and dragged out like he had been as eager for this as you had. His brown eyes look up to yours, and his voice – the rugged, raspy voice – is only a whisper now:

“Still remember the safeword, right?”

You nod, licking your lips.

“Yeah. Clanker.”

Colt cups your face with both hands and gives you another kiss, this time short and almost chaste and it makes you almost follow his lips as he pulls back.

“Good girl.”

Oh. These words in this voice… stars, you can already feel the heat pooling in your stomach. You place your hands over his own, nodding sheepishly:

“Thank you, sir.”

Colt’s cheeks go slightly flushed as he drags his teeth over his still wet lips, golden brown eyes still fixated on you. He then pulls you closer again by the back of your neck and moves his hand up to grab a fistful of your hair, enough of it not to hurt as he guides you up to the wall, pushing you against it as he presses himself against you, both of his gloved hands now on the wall above either of your shoulders pinning you in place.

You place your hands over his chest plate, just taking in again how broad the clone is, how small you feel under his stare and you can’t help but smile. That alone had already been a nice show of his alpha strength.

Colt smirks and leans down to kiss and nip at your earlobe, hands moving down to skillfully work your uniform open until he can push the green jacket down your shoulders, moving down to kiss your neck. You bare your throat for him and he licks over it tenderly, making you shudder where the cool air touches wet skin. You can feel him move and shift against you even as he nips on a tendon where your neck meets shoulder, and you push the jacket down your arms letting it drop to the floor with no care, hands moving over to gently massage Colt’s scalp, making him hum contently.

“M’so hot for you, cyare…” he says, breath hot over your skin “Wanna hear you beg for me…”

He’s kissing your collarbones when hear the clattering of a few objects being dropped on the floor. When you tilt your face down to look, you manage to see his pauldron on the floor before he grabs you by your hair again, tilting your head up and wrapping his lips over your throat, mouthing at it; you moan out, feeling the hint of teeth grazing against your skin as he moves down to the hollow between your collarbones, sucking hard and licking over the sensitive skin. You drag your nails over the back of Colt’s neck, over the collar of his blacks, fingers moving to the plates over his shoulder.

“Please let me just take this damn armor off you…” you groan between your teeth, too eager and aroused for your own good, playful eyes matching your smirk “That’s begging enough for you, commander?”

Colt raises his head to grin at you, letting out an easy laugh.

“We’re gonna have to work on that.” He’s begins to slowly unbutton your white shirt, sliding it down your shoulders. “But it’s a start.”

You’re still wearing the black tank top you had underneath, silently cursing at the excessive layers of both your uniforms. Colt pins you up against the wall once again, planting a trail of kisses over your neck and jawline, moving to press his lips against yours, kissing you deeply, and the way you nip at his lower lip earns you a long groan that makes you smile against his lips. His free hand moves to cup your breast, kneading it over your top and making you moan. Colt kisses your cheek once, twice to then murmur close to your ear:

“Let me get you out of this.” and he slowly peels your top up your body, hesitating with it in his hand to then take half a step back “I… should help you fold your clothes, you can hang them on the chair. You shouldn’t have to walk out with your uniform all messed up.”

“If this is to make me beg, I must say it’s working” you rip the top off his hand, promptly dropping it to the floor along with your jacket and shirt, and you pout “Please, commander… I need you.”

Colt lets out a pleased laugh while he dips his chin to mouth at your neck again, his gloved hands grabbing your arms and keeping you in place as he gently grazes his teeth against your skin, breath going shallower and tongue dragging sloppily over your shoulder.

“Moons, this feels so good-” you breath out, and a whimper cuts you off for a moment while you splay a your fingers over his chest plate “let me… let me take some of this off you.”

“Nope.”

Colt’s voice is muffled against your skin as keeps kissing and licking his way to your sternum hands moving over to your back, stroking you gently. You whimper impatiently and he raises his face back to your eyes’ level, licking his lips at you.

“Not just yet, my sweet.” and he moves his hands over to your hips, feeling you up over your pants, big hands feeling up your ass, groping at it as he gives you a soft kiss to the lips “Be a good girl for me and maybe I’ll give you what you want soon.”

Without another word, he lifts you off your feet with ease making you squeal in surprise. He has one hand supporting you under your ass as the other pulls your thigh up. You follow his lead, wrapping both legs around his waist and locking your ankles over the small of his back. He bites a grin over his lower lip, looking up to you.

“Shall we take this to your bed?”

You nod earnestly, sighing with a smile while you cup his face and lean down to kiss him, deep and passionate.

“Wherever,” you rasp out, squirming against the plates over his stomach “Bed, floor, against the damn wall if you want, as long as you don’t stop touching me.”

Colt let out a small laugh, and it rumbles beautifully in this throat.

“Thought I was the one in charge here.” he turned around and effortlessly carried you towards the bed, absently nibbling at your collarbone “Don’t worry…” and the way says your name, all growl and hunger in his tone makes you feel your crotch twitch “I won’t. Unless you misbehave.”

Hells, that voice is going to make you lose your mind. 

Colt carefully places you down so you’re sitting in the middle of the bed before he kneels and sits on his haunches in front of you, breath hot against your mouth but not quite kissing you just yet. He presses his forehead to yours, drawing a deep breath and cupping your face with the gentlest touch.

“You’re so beautiful, ner’mesh’la. I wanna know every inch of you. Find out all your sweet spots, make you so sensitive that just my touch alone will make you moan out for me. I wanna draw out your pleasure, make you whine and beg for more.”

And his hands move down over your neck, your shoulders, your arms, until he wraps them over your back, reaching to unhook your bra as he mouths over your neck again, and moons, you can’t get enough of this.

“Colt… You’re driving me crazy…” your sigh out, placing your hand over his still armored thighs and it’s not _fair_ , you wanna touch him too, how long is he gonna tease you like that? Colt gently helps you off your bra, leaving it close to the edge of the bed. His hands are back on you, slowly dragging over your collarbones and lower until he’s cupping both of your breasts, kneading them with eyes trained on you, smiling when he hears your pleased purr.

“You like that, cyare?”

The way he peppers mando’a in his basic makes him sound so hot, even if you don’t know that many words from the language. This particular endearment however doesn’t escape you.

“Yes” you lick your lips “very much, dear.”

Colt smiles at you, and it’s a sweet sight. His fingers then move to tweak your nipples, prying a moan out of you. Hells, his hands can easily grab your whole breasts. You feel so damn _tiny_ close to him.

“Tell me more.” you say in a breathy whisper, your hands moving up to cup Colt’s thighs where the plates met his codpiece “What else you wanna do to me?”

Colt looks down to where you’re touching him, softest purr vibrating in his throat.

“Well, I think” he says with a grin in a playful tone “I’ll make sure to make you dripping wet for me.” He brushes his lips against yours to then lick them, tongue just lazily dragging over your lower lip “Then… then I’ll make you _wait._ Now behave, darling… I haven’t given you permission to touch me.”

And with that he gently grabs your wrist, pulling your hand away from his codpiece, holding your gaze without blinking. You try to kiss him but he pulls back with a scolding look in his eyes. His gloved hands keep massaging your breasts, making you squirm in place. You lean forward, wishing to have his lips on you again.

“Forgive me, sir. Got ahead of myself there.”

Colt teases a nipple before he slides both of his hands down your waist and over your hips, his touch making your skin burn with desire. He traces mirrored lines along your waistband and when his fingers meet in the middle, he begins unbuttoning your pants.

“You better be a good girl for your commander, cyare.” And he slowly drags your fly open, with an amused hum “Or this might take even longer. I’m a very patient man, and I do enjoy denying pleasure until it’s unbearable. Makes it all the most rewarding.”

Stars above, this man will be your ruin. Your breath grows shallower and Colt caresses your thighs over your pants, leaning in to kiss your shoulder, to nip at your neck. All the while he keeps his eyes on you, looking for signals, and as he pulls back some, he asks in a gentle, low hum:

“Are you still alright, dear?”

“Just fine.” you bite over your lip, running your fingers over Colt’s chest plate; moons you want him out of that armor now “And you…?”

“Oh, I’m very much fine.” Colt croons with a smile that should be categorized as a weapon; he places his hand flat on your sternum, gently pushing you down until you’re lying on your back “About to be even better.”

Colt climbs over you, his knees on either side of you and his hands reaching to pin your wrists above your head. He leans down and touches his forehead against yours, brown eyes full of lust.

“Moons, I can’t take my eyes off you.” he murmurs quietly “You’re so damn gorgeous.”

You lift your head just about enough to brush your lips against his, stealing tiny kisses and giving kitten licks to his lower lip.

“You’re the gorgeous one. And I’ll bet you look even better out of that armor…”

Colt kisses you back, once, and laughs. He brushes his thumbs over your wrists with a gentle touch.

“Easy, now. You wanna be good for me, don’t you?”

You take a feeble try to break free from Colt’s grip, smiling at him as you do so that he knows you’re okay. Colt smirks at you and tightens his grip, fingers meeting with ease around your wrists. You struggle some more and can’t seem to move an inch. Hells, he’s so strong and it turns you on so damn much. You squirm against him, trying to raise your hips just enough to meet his armored body, to press your stomach against his codpiece, yearning for his touch, for all of him...

“You’re testing my patience, aren’t you?” Colt smiles as he dips his head down to kiss your chin, spreading his knees some so that he can push you down with his body “I still got my handcuffs right here, y’know?” he presses soft kisses along your jawline, his breath tickling your skin “I could just leave you bound and whining on this bed until you learn some discipline.”

You lick your lips, all doe eyes and soft voice.

“I’m sorry, sir. I’ll be good, I promise.”

The smile Colt gives you makes it clear that he doesn’t believe a word you’re saying and it amuses him so much. Colt let go of your wrists and laces his fingers with yours, still pressing your hands down as he shifts his knees and moves lower.

“Bare your neck for me.”

It’s an order that you gladly obey, rolling your head on the mattress so far back you can only see the ceiling and part of the headboard upside-down further ahead. You feel Colt’s breath hot over your throat, then his tongue, warm and slick and a cold feeling where the air touches your skin on his wake.

“Squeeze my hand if it’s too much.” He whispers quietly, licking another stripe over a tendon

 _Too much?_ You think with breath caught in your throat. This is _all so much_. You’ve never had more than a few kisses as foreplay, no matter how much you enjoy it as much as the sexual act itself. And Colt’s been teasing and nuzzling and kissing and licking you so thoroughly you can feel your own slickness seeping through your panties before you’re even properly undressed…

The way Colt mouths at your neck with just a hint of teeth breaks your train of thought so suddenly it makes you gasp out. Colt stills for a moment, thumbs caressing your palm, checking on you. Then he smiles against your skin, opening his mouth enough to sink his teeth on you gently, softly, barely even tensing up his jaw at all. Another sharp gasp leaves your lips and Colt bites down harder, licking over the sensitive skin and moving to another spot, again biting gently at first and slowly pressing down, and again at another spot. Before you can get used to the sensations, Colt is sucking on your skin as he bites down hard. It feels good, so good… and a tad shy from painful when he sucks over a patch of skin that is already too sensitive, you squeeze his hand – just his right one, lightly.

Colt pulls back and lets go off your hands, kneeling up some so that he can look at you.

“You’re okay?” he asks, touching your cheek lightly “Talk to me, cyare.”

You lower your eyes to look at Colt, offering him a shaky smile.

“I’m fine.”

“Good.” Colt caresses your cheek still, voice soft and eyes gentle “Can you take a deep breath for me?”

You don’t notice how shallow your breath is until Colt points it out, and you breathe deep, exhaling in sharp little gasps before taking another breath. You reach up to touch Colt’s chest plate, your other hand cupping his jaw.

“Colt…” you whine out, still breathless “Commander, please. I want you…”

Colt moves his face to kiss your palm, shifting lower to then place his hands over your waist, your hips, gently pulling your pants down your legs, helping you out of them along with your socks. He takes his time to neatly fold each piece of clothing and places them by the end of the bed, drawing out the task like he means to make you wait. You groan out in frustration, but you’re wise enough not to try and get up, whining quietly again:

“Commaaaander…”

Soon enough Colt is shifting close to you again, parting your legs so that he can sit on his haunches between them. His gloved hands caress your shins and knees gently, warming up your skin with a light touch that makes up for the rough texture of his gloves.

“I know, cyare.” he says in his deep voice that is rich with desire “You’re being so good to me. So good. Let me show you how much I appreciate your good behavior.”

With that, he brings his right hand to his lips, biting the tip of the middle finger of his black gloves, removing it very slowly. Colt then does the same to the other glove, and for the first time he doesn’t seem to bother about teasing you, just carelessly leaving them on the bed. He places his hands on you, thumbs gently rubbing at your inner thighs. His hands are big and somewhat calloused, and you wonder if it’s because of constantly holding a blaster. They feel good, though, his touch gentle and warm.

“You like this, gorgeous?”

You let out a breathy laugh and nod.

“Yeah… I wanted to feel your touch, Commander… Please, give me more…”

Colt licks his lips, raising his eyes to you. His hands move upwards, touch making you shiver until he’s cupping your crotch. A small sound escapes your lips and Colt grins.

“Shh… Be patient.”

He drags a finger over your panties, stopping shy of your clit and pressing down some and rubbing small circles there. You moan out, hips shifting to meet his touch. Colt gives you a pleased half-smile.

“There’s a nice dark spot on your underwear, cyare. Could you be this wet before I’m even done undressing you?”

You let out another sharp, breathy laugh.

“What do you think, sir? You’re driving me crazy here…”

Colt chuckles, and as he pulls both of his hands back, excusing himself and getting up from the bed you bite your lip; are you being too cheeky? Will Colt issue another punishment, maybe tease you some more? You don’t think you could possibly take anymore by this point.

“Colt…?” you don’t quite sit up, supporting yourself on your elbows so that you can look at him properly

Colt shuffles some with his armor, carefully removing his chest and back plate, stacking them down on the floor. Moons above, he’s still huge out of the armor, broad chest and muscles showing off even under his black uniform. He looks at you with a cocky smile, clearly enjoying the look on your face as he unclips his belt and lays it next to his armor plates.

“Like what you see?”

You nod, wide smile spreading all over your face, and you bite your lip like you can taste him. And nine hells, you wanna taste him, lick the abs outlined under his blacks all the way up to the broad chest and just nibble at his neck the way he did you…

“Stars above, yes.”

Colt walks up to you again, kneeling up on the bed and shifting closer and closer so that he can sit back at the space between your parted legs.

“That’s good, because I can’t get enough of what I’m seeing.” And his voice went sharp in a moment’s notice “Lie back down, knees up to your chest. Now.”

You obey, reeling in the rush of the edge of command in Colt’s voice. You can’t see him the way you’re positioned now, and it startles you some when he places his hands on your hips, hooking his fingers the waist of your panties, gently tugging it down. You shift your weight on your back so that you can lift your ass enough to allow him to pull it lower, which earns you an appreciative hum.

“Legs up.” He orders, and you obey, allowing him to pull his panties down – or up, in the case -  your legs and ankles “Good girl.”

He leaves your underwear over the rest of your clothes and pulls your legs back on either side of him as he kneels up, towering over you. You look at him, the broad chest and strong arms and how he is almost entirely still dressed and armored while you are completely naked in front of him. It makes you feel even smaller and more at his mercy… and it makes the heat pooling in your stomach burn even hotter.

Colt, however, seems to be enjoying the sight of you, naked and sprawled in front of him. His eyes seem to be mapping every inch of you and he leans over you brushing the tips of his fingers over your shoulders before he holds them tight, pinning you down in place once again for a moment, and it makes you shiver. His hands move down to your arms, and from there he moves them over your breasts, cupping them, feeling their weight. He teases one of your nipples, rolling his thumb over it and you whimper.

“Do you like that? Hm?” He leans down some more and kisses your neck, supporting himself on his hand over the mattress “I want to find all your sensitive spots, the ones that’ll make you moan and beg for more.”

You try to answer but Colt shifts lower now, mouthing on your breast and it feels so hot and slick, his tongue teasing your nipple and all you manage is a languid moan. Your hand flies up to hold him close, fingers caressing his scalp as you writhe under him and your other hand grabs at Colt’s bicep, feeling the jutting muscles over his shirt. Colt is avidly sucking at your breast now and you try to stifle a whimper that feels like it’s coming from your very soul. Colt freezes in place, raising his face to you, lips red from sucking at your skin.

“Still good?”

You hide your eyes under your hand, feeling the rush of heat traveling up to your face as you blush.

“Don’t stop unless you hear ‘clanker’.” you rasp out “Please.”

And between your fingers you get the glimpse of Colt’s eyes going dark with excitement.

“Copy that.” he purrs, and shifts to suck at your other breast, hint of teeth grazing against your nipple

Even though you are hungry for whatever comes next, Colt has made you feel good enough for the rest of the night and every new sensation seems to be a delicious, perfect bonus; your previous partners had never spent such a long time on foreplay, or made such an effort to learn your cues. You notice how Colt makes a point of returning to every spot that got a loud moan out of you when he touched or kissed it before, and to avoid anything that makes you unconsciously try and pull away.

But it’s not only about that. Sex had always felt like it only had the goal of orgasming. Colt makes sure you’re so sensitive that even if you haven’t had that sudden rush, you are constantly feeling pleasure all over your body, and it’s different sensations, sure, but you can’t tell if one is better than the other. It’s… new, and it feels so good.

You’re so lost in thought and in the haze of warmth and pleasure under Colt’s strong body you barely notice that he has lowered himself down considerably, hands still fondling and teasing your breasts and lips tracing a path of sweet kisses down your stomach. He keeps shifting lower, hands now on your waist as he licks over your bellybutton, making you jump up a bit and he smiles at you, voice rougher with lust.

“Want me to eat you out, cyare?”

Holy damned stars.

“Hells yes, sir.” you manage in a raspy plea

Colt kisses your stomach again with smiling lips.

“M’sure you can ask me better than that.”

You don’t even play hard to get at this point, you can’t possibly bring yourself to.

“Please, please eat me out sir?” you whine, raising your hips to meet his chest “I’ve been a good girl, please…”

Colt gives you a quiet laugh and grabs your hipbones in a grip that is shy from bruising as he lowers himself some.

“Oh you’re very good at this.” He murmurs, pulling your legs over his shoulders and kissing your inner thigh, trying a small nibble at the sensitive skin “What have I got myself into, hmm?”

You’d return the question but the feeling of Colt’s warm breath over your pussy along with the view of his lovely brown eyes looking up to you dissolves your words into a slurred purr. Colt plants a soft kiss over your slit and you exhale sharply, grabbing at the sheets as he does it again, his hands moving down your thighs towards your ass and feeling it some. Colt closes his eyes and presses the flat of his tongue over your slit, gently moving up and pushing it between your lips, reaching your clit. The hot and slick feeling of his tongue against you makes you whine, squeezing the sheets tighter between your fingers.

Colt doesn’t look up to you, burying his face deeper between your thighs and pressing his full lips against your pussy and teasing your clit with the tip of his tongue. Your legs spasm and you moan Colt’s name out, and Colt pulls you closer by your ass, licking and sucking at your clit. Before you can even consider getting used to the sensation, Colt pushes his tongue into your hole, upper lip still over your clit as he sucks earnestly, hot tongue pushing deeper inside you.

“Hnn- Colt- ahn!” you buck your hips seeking Colt’s touch “Moons, yes, yes…”

Colt’s fingers dig deep into your ass cheeks as he pushes you up flush against his mouth, licking you deep like he’s hungry for it. Again, he’s attentive to every moan and twitch of your legs, repeating the motions that make you beg for more, and when he beings stabbing his tongue deep inside you over and over you roll your hips into his touch, whining.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, please, oh…” you are not quite sure if you’re still speaking or if it’s just slurred whimpers out of your lips

It feels so good, impossibly so, and Colt keeps fucking you with his tongue, pushing you closer and closer to the edge. You scream out, spasms making you twitch and shiver, pleasure ripping through your body. You feel Colt lick and suck you through your orgasm, pleased hum out of his lips vibrating over your pussy and making you writhe, letting your hips fall down on the bed, your whole body feeling weak and still shivering with electricity.

Colt gently places your legs back down and pulls back some, just about enough for him to kiss your skin right above your pussy, eyes hazy with pleasure looking up at you.

“You’re okay, cyare?”

You mumble out:

“So much, sir.”

Colt chuckles to then lean over you, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. You kiss him back, tasting yourself on his lips, salty and slightly bitter, and Colt pulls back with a smile. The commander then leans back on his haunches, crossing his arms over his stomach and reaching for the hem of his shirt to pull it off, and you bite your lip at his body, his broad chest and strong arms, the faded battle scars over his skin.

Even boneless as you are you sit up, your still wide eyes mapping every inch of the Commander’s muscular body. You kneel up close to Colt, placing your hands splayed over his chest, feeling the warmth of his skin. You move one hand up to his bicep, then his shoulder, feeling the jutting muscle close to his neck as your other hand traces idly over his abdomen, moving lower and lower until you meet the fabric strap of his kama to then reach over his codpiece, looking up to the commander.

Colt is looking at you like he’s mesmerized by the way you look at him, his mouth slightly open as he reaches for your face, gently stroking your cheek. You lean to kiss Colt, shifting so that you can sit on his lap with your knees on the bed and the commander pulls you closer, his naked chest meeting yours. He feels so hot, his arms wrapped over your waist and his big hands placed over your back. You pull back to kiss his cheek once, twice, lowering down to kiss his shoulder; you can feel him exhale as he bares his neck for you.

So you kiss his neck over and over, mouthing and licking over the heated skin and rolling your hips some, his codpiece pressing against your pussy. Colt is grinding up against you as well, small noises out of his lips as his hands slide over your lower back and letting out a breathy laugh.

“Moons, you are such a bad girl.”

You grin, nibbling at a tendon there and daring to sound defiant.

“You’re gonna do something about it, sir?”

Colt hums contently as you mouth at his shoulder, petting your hair and then pulling back to give you a hungry kiss, biting at your lower lip.

“Let me get rid of this armor first.” And he gently eases you off his lap, getting up from the bed again; He quickly removes his thigh plates along with the ones over his shins and knees. When he reaches for the belt of his kama, however, you make a small noise.

Colt looks at you with curiosity, inquisitive look in his eyes.

“Can you…” you swallow down “Can you just keep that on, though?”

Colt looks at you for another second to then smirk at you.

“My kama? You like it?” he asks, hands still on the fabric belt and the cocky little smile on his lips when you nod is just delightful “Oh, I can do that.”

With that he unclips and removes his codpiece, placing it down along the rest of his armor and moving on to unbutton his blacks, eyes on you the whole time. He lowers them along with his greys very slowly, teasing you still before finally pushing them all the way down until they are pooling around his ankles. His cock is half-hard, not pressed up against his stomach just yet but rather full still, the head glistening slick around his slit.

You push yourself up on your elbows to then sit up, licking your lips. Not only Colt’s cock looks positively delicious, it’s quite big as it is, and you can tell it’s not even completely hard yet. You notice it twitch, and the commander kicks his pants away, finally not so concerned about teasing you by methodically folding them as well, and you thank the stars for that. Colt walks up to the edge of the bed raising a finger to gesture that he wants you to approach him.

You crawl on your hands and knees, raising your eyes to look at his face. He’s blushing, reaching to touch your face when you sit back down.

“I like the look in your eyes, cyare.” He brushes his thumb over your lip “Want me that bad?”

You nod, kissing his thumb.

“So bad. You made me feel so good, I wanna make you feel good too.”

Colt raises an eyebrow, pressing his thumb against your lips. You part them, looking at Colt without blinking as you suck his thumb in, licking it very slowly. It tastes salty but you can smell the hint of soap, as both of you had stopped by the ‘fresher down the hall to wash up before going to your room – you had absolutely no interest in doing anything being as sweaty as you had been from the long journey to Kamino.

Colt seems mesmerized as he watches you nibble at his thumb, slow smile spreading over his face.

“I want you to make me feel good as well, captain.” He pulls his thumb back some “How about I give you something better to suck on, hmm?”

You pull back to release his thumb with a grin, nodding. The gleam in Colt’s eyes makes it clear that you failed not to seem too eager. From the lower corner of your eye you notice his cock twitch again.

“Get on your knees.” He orders in a low growl “Now.”

“Make me.” You talk back at him with a bigger grin

Colt leans over, grabbing your thighs and moving up to push his hands under your ass, lifting you off the bed so effortlessly you let out a small squeaking noise, grabbing on his arms for support. The commander lowers you down until he can place you on to the floor and moves his hands up  to your waist, brushing his lips over yours. He then moves to grab at the comforter folded over the end of the bed, placing it in front of you on the floor.

“For your knees.” he explains, and you’re glad he thought of this; you’re all for being on your knees for this beautiful commander, but staying on them for too long on the floor would definitely hurt after a while

“And what” is voice is still that same growl, and it makes you feel the slick heat in your crotch feel even hotter “do you think I should do to punish this small act of insubordination, captain?”

You fight off a smile that tries to curl your lips.

“Anything you want, sir.”

Colt touches your chin, making you look up to him before he straightens his back with his dark eyes still trained on you.

“Such a dangerous thing to say.” he pets your hair with gentle strokes, and you lean into his caress “Touch me. Don’t use your mouth just yet, though.”

“Yessir” you coo, resting your hands over his thighs, over the kama; the fabric is soft and you can feel his body’s warmth through it as you move up to touch its belt and then you move a hand towards his hard cock very slowly, as payback for all the teasing earlier

Colt draws a sharp intake of air when you wrap your fingers around his length, and when you stroke it lightly once, twice, he sighs just as sharply, shiver running through his body. Your free hand moves to cup his balls, feeling them over your palm. You take your time touching him and watching his little signals just as he did with you, noticing the jutting muscle that became slightly prominent from the middle of his cock to the rim of his head, the scattered veins that popped up some here and there, the flushed head glistening with a drop of precome.

Colt had his eyes almost closed, and he murmured:

“Your mouth now… I want to feel only your mouth on my cock, nothing else.”

You diligently  lower your hands, letting them drop by your sides and straightening up so that you can kiss Colt’s cock. You lick your lips and kiss it again to then lick a stripe from his balls to the rim of his head. It earns you a groan from Colt, and he bites his lower lip when you smile up to him, giving kitten licks to his head. You can taste his precome, salty and almost sweet at the same time. When you press your lick against his slit, Colt decidedly moans, a hand quickly moving up to rest over your head again. You suck at his head, your tongue sliding over it back and forth and Colt is shivering again.

“Kriffing moons, do that again…” and his voice is an order still but it also carries an almost an aching need that you gladly obey, swirling your tongue around his head again, moving lower to take more of him in your mouth “Oh, this feels so… _good_ …”

His cards his fingers through your hair to then hold the back of your head in place, moving his hips forward so that his cock slides over your tongue, touching the roof of your mouth. You lose your balance some, almost dropping down on your haunches. Colt must had noticed because moves back.

“You can put your hands on me if you need, cyare.” You nod, looking up to him with doe eyes and placing your hands over his thighs, moving your head forward as an invitation for Colt to move; he keens, fingers massaging your scalp “if you want me to stop, slap my thigh, ok?”

You nod again and Colt moves forward again. Stars above, he tastes so good. The feeling of his cock in your mouth gets you hot as is, and when you think of him filling you up with it you can feel your own pussy twitch. Colt begins to rock gently in and out of your mouth, small noises out of him and you squeeze his kama between your fingers, holding on to it for dear life as the commander fucks your mouth, cock stopping shy from your throat. He occasionally pulls almost all the way back so that you can breathe properly before pushing back inside. You press your tongue up against him every time he pulls back, and he hisses out small words in mando’a that you can only imagine to be curses every time you do so. When he pushes it in, however, you suck avidly, obscene wet noises out of your lips. Colt is rocking his hips faster now, his face flushed with pleasure and his brows arched, his breath shallow. Colt’s cock twitches against the roof of your mouth and he gently pulls your head back, as well as his hips until his cock leaves your mouth with a wet pop.

“I’m close, cyare.” his breath is ragged, and he caresses your hair with a smile “Want me to stop?”

You lick your lips, hands still on his thighs.

“Can we…” you lower your eyes “Can we keep going even after you come or…” you make a pause, your face feeling hot “I-It’s okay if you don’t want to, you must be tired from today. So maybe we should just get to bed and…”

You hear a huffed laugh, and when you look back up Colt is still smiling as he tries to catch his breath, his voice husky and sultry.

“I can keep going as many times as you want, gorgeous.”

You feel warm excitement setting in your chest. The thought of fucking Colt one time is enough to make you weak in the knees, but more than that? That’s just too good. You bite an excited smile over your lip.

“Such a dangerous thing to say.” You answer, sucking at the head of his cock “Hmm, you taste so good, sir…”

Colt groans, and his groan turns unto a moan when you take him back in your mouth, moving lower and lower until your nose is touching the trimmed hair of his pelvis, the tip pushing against your throat, making you almost dizzy before you manage to breathe through your nose. Colt throws his head back, small gasps escaping him when you pull back some.

Colt doesn’t miss your cue, slowly pushing into your mouth and feeling your narrow throat around his head.

“You’re so good. Kriff…” he hisses the curse, rocking back and forth in a slower pace than before, although he’s going deeper too, your nose pressing close to his trimmed dark hair every time his head goes down your throat “So good…”

You beam at the praise, closing your eyes to just enjoy the sensations. Colt’s warmth in your mouth. The taste of his skin. His fingers in your hair, his sultry voice. The slightly dizziness from the lack of air and the bliss of every small breath you take through your nose. Your hands clench tighter at the fabric of his kama, and Colt’s breath becomes gradually more ragged, his own fingers tugging just a bit at your hair as he guides you back and forth, cock twitching against the roof of your mouth.

“I’m close, mesh’la.” Open your eyes to look up at Colt and you notice the way his chest rises and falls with his shallow breaths, flash of tongue between his lips; he slows down his pace, moving his hands to cup to gently cup your jaw “So close… You can use your hands now if you want to.”

His eyes are filled with pleasure, but you can notice his focus as well. He’s no longer pulling you on himself but rather just rocking into your mouth as he’d done before and his hands are barely touching your cheeks so that you can pull back if you want to. You appreciate Colt’s gentleness with an affectionate look up to him, but you straighten your back some, managing to go down on him as deep as you had been just now, hands still grasping on his kama, and it makes Cold moan out. You keep going, the head of his cock pushing in and out of your throat, a string of saliva dripping from the corner of your mouth. You feel almost dizzy, trying to breathe through your nose and swallowing around him every time his cock hits home.

“Gonna come” Colt gasps out “Gonna c-”

Colt throws his head back, panting, and a growled huff comes out between his clenched teeth while his cock twitches in your mouth, hot salty-bitter spurts of come landing over your tongue and trailing down your throat as you swallow. It makes Colt moan again, his fingers shaking over your cheeks. You suck on him gently through his orgasm, and he looks down to you again. You give him a look of happy doe eyes and Colt bites on his lower lip, caressing your hair with soft strokes.

Colt gently pulls his softening cock from between your slick lips, and you take a couple of deep breaths to then sit down on our haunches, grinning up at him while you wipe the corner of your mouth.

“Have…” you’re still a little breathless “Have I satisfied you, sir?”

And Colt lets out a breathy laugh, leaning down to wrap his hands over your waist.

“For now.”

You mewl out as he grabs you and – although carefully – slings you over his shoulder with such ease you almost feel insulted. You’re a trained soldier of the republic’s army! How can this man just pick you up this easily? Your arousal speaks louder, of course, and you just drop down both of your arms and legs with a pleased laugh as Colt leans over the bed to place you down on your back. He supports himself on his knee, pressing a trail of wet kisses over your neck and running his hand over your breast, tracing his fingers down over your stomach, reaching for your crotch. He presses his middle finger over your slit and you groan softly.

“Kriff, you’re so hot.” he says in a husky whisper, rubbing circles over your slick clit “Can’t take my hands off you.”

“Then don’t.” you say with a whine, tracing a nail over his collarbone, and Colt kisses his way up your jaw to then catch your lower lip between his teeth, sucking on it.

You kiss him back, parting your legs and humming when you feel one of his fingers pushing inside, teasing. He adds another one, taking advantage of how wet he’s already got you, pumping them in and out. He pulls back and watch your reactions with an entertained look in his eyes as he scissors his fingers inside you, pushing at your folds to then hook them deep inside pressing against the rugged, sensitive nub inside. Your muscles clench and twitch in pleasure and you can’t quite keep it down now, hums turning into moans. Colt takes his time in his ministrations, teasing your clit with his thumb while he slowly fucks you open with his fingers.

He smiles against your lips and pulls back after a while, retrieving his fingers out of you as well to then bring them down to his crotch, stroking his cock with your own slickness. That’s when you notice how he’s almost fully hard again, and you lick your lips with a wide grin. Colt doesn’t miss your look, and he bites a cocky smile over his lower lip.

“Told you, two minutes. Especially with someone this sexy in front of me.” And he licks the corner of his lip, tone sharp again “Hold your legs spread open for me now.”

Moons above, his voice could make you come alone. You reach down to grab under your thighs, parting them wide and purring out a soft “yessir”. Colt kneels in front of you, still absently stroking his cock. He shifts closer, sitting on his haunches with his own thighs touching your ass on the bed and he leans forward pressing his cock flush over your pussy, rubbing his head over your clit.

“My, my, seems like we won’t be needing any lube.” He murmurs in that rich voice of his, looking down at your slit “You’re drenched, captain.”

More teasing. This man is going to drive you crazy, rubbing at your clit like this when you can’t possibly bear to wait any longer. But Colt is licking his lips with an eager gleam in his eyes, clearly having had enough of this sweet torture he’s been putting you. He guides himself lower down to your hole, pushing himself in and raising his eyes to look at you. You let out a sharp gasp as he presses on, the blunt head of his cock dragging over your folds, stretching you inch by inch. Colt leans over you, taking your hands and lacing your fingers with his, brown eyes half-lidded while he inches forward, his cock pressing deeper and deeper, head scraping against your slick walls on its way.

He feels on the edge of too big, but the small discomfort of getting used to his size ends up turning you on, especially since Colt is moving so gently, knees nudging under your thighs until your ass is on his lap. He presses himself flush to you, stopping with a long groan, thumbs caressing over your hipbones

“Stars, you feel so good.” He closes his eyes for a moment; you can feel him twitch deep inside you, and it makes you gasp quietly. Colt looks down at you, taking one of your hands to his lips and kissing your knuckles “Are you okay, gorgeous?”

Your legs tremble over Colt’s thighs, the curve of his cock pressed to a sweet spot that makes you quiver.

“More than okay.” you wiggle your ass some with a whine, grinning at the commander “Mmm, you’re so deep in me…”

And Colt is smiling, his free hand moving to cup your breast, tweaking a nipple. He stands still, buried deep inside you. Everywhere he touches you makes your skin hotter. His voice is a sultry murmur:

“Gonna move now. Are you gonna be good to me and take it?” he says, and makes a small pause, caressing your stomach now and clearly waiting for you to say something in the case you didn’t want him to move just yet

“Yessir…” you purr out, dragging the word with another defying wiggle of your hips that make Colt lose character for a moment with a sharp laugh “Please.”

Colt pulls back agonizingly slowly as he pushing you by your hips, the rim of his head scraping against your twitching walls on his way out. He’s halfway out when he pushes back in, and you throw your head back far enough to see the upside-down headboard farther ahead. Colt pulls you back on him, fingers digging in your skin. You support yourself on your elbows, sinking down on his cock and looking up to the commander, his flushed face, the needy look in his eyes. He pulls back again to then pull you down on his cock in a sharp thrust, and you moan out loud, pleasure twisting your features. The smile Colt bites over his lip tells you how much he enjoys the look on you, and he’s sinking deep in you again, moving slightly faster at each thrust.

You grab at Colt’s forearms, rocking your hips to match his pace, and moons, this feels good, the way you move to meet each other, how he fits just perfectly inside you, mere few thrusts being enough for you to get used to him being buried deep inside you.

Colt shifts to grab at the underside of your thighs, palms pushing them up until he can have them against his broad chest, hooking your knees over his shoulders; he spreads his own thighs lowering your ass back on the bed and kneels up some, leaning forward on top of you, hands on either side of you. The new angle allows him to go even deeper inside you, and you let out a long, shamelessly loud moan, your eyes rolling back. Colt gives you a devilish grin as he lowers his face to kiss your thigh.

“Oh, you like that, do you?”

You’re pretty sure you say something in response, but you’re not entirely sure, not when all you can do is claw at Colt’s strong arms while he fucks you into the mattress – god, you never even knew your legs could go this far up, still hooked over the commander’s shoulders – and he has no business looking this hot, breath shallow and cheeks flushed red, pupils blown wide with lust.

Colt kisses your legs once more before lowering them down to his sides, and you promptly wrap them around his waist with a smile. The commander lowers himself down on his forearms now  and kisses you deeply, lips sucking your tongue into his mouth and his own tongue dragging lazily over it. You press your heel against the small of his back, rasping out a whimper.

“Harder… fuck me harder, sir…”

He growls, the sound vibrating in your mouth, the rhythm of his thrusts growing faster and rougher, sharp stabs that push you closer and closer to the edge. You kiss and nibble at his neck, his collarbones, dragging your nails over his back. Colt moans, a rich noise that makes you twitch around him, and you claw harder at his skin. Colt bucks his hips, licking at the side of your neck.

“Kriff, you feel so good.” He bites at your shoulder, hard enough to make you moan out again

“You too…” you purr, clenching around him “Making me feel so good, sir.”

Colt licks his lips, slowing down a bit. Still, the force of each thrust makes your body sink down into the matress and bounce back up. He shifts his weight to one side, sliding his free hand between the two of you and reaching for your clit, his middle finger repeatedly sliding against the slick nub. You’re quivering, panting sharply and Colt keeps fingering you along with his thrusts, claiming your mouth in a gentle, soft kiss.

“Come for me, captain.” he says in that growl of a voice “That’s an order.”

You’re arching your back, muscles pulled taut in anticipation… you’re so close, and Colt keeps kissing your neck, hot breath over your skin, touching you skillfully like he always knew the way you like it, cock fucking you deep. His body over yours, so big and strong, and the pleasure is so overwhelming you don’t notice until now that you have your eyes closed, your legs losing strength and dropping down on the bed, toes curling and dragging on the sheets.

“I’m gonna-”

And then the buildup becomes unbearable, pleasure rippling all over you in a sudden, breathtaking orgasm. Your hand flies up to your mouth to muffle a scream and Colt groans with every sharp contraction inside you. Your hips are bucking on their own, your body chasing every last wave of pleasure until you’re nothing but a boneless babbling thing, legs shamelessly spread open. Colt drags his wet parted lips over your neck and you shiver, still too sensitive.

“D’you liked that?” he asks with a smirk, and you nod once, trying to even your breath some “Good… that was just beautiful, captain. How about I give you a show of my strength like you requested, hmm?”

“I thought this just now already was…” and your tongue feels so heavy in your mouth you can’t bring yourself to finish the sentence.

Colt pushes his hands under your ass, then the other under your back and easily pulls you up on his lap. You throw your arms over his shoulders, nibbling at his ear. Your legs still feel weak, and you mumble.

“Hmm I don’t think I’ll be up to riding you just now…”

“Oh, don’t you worry about that.” Colt says with a chuckle

Colt shifts to the edge of the bed until he can put a foot down on the floor and stand up, carrying you in his arms you with ease, cock still deep inside you making you moan and your legs dangling over the folds of his arms. Gravity pulls you down on him with each step he takes until he’s pressing your back against the wall. It feels cold at first – you jump up with a startle – then Colt presses his warm chest against you trapping you in place, nibbling at your earlobe and holding you up with ease, fingers digging on your ass cheeks as he does. Moons, he makes this feel so easy and it’s so damn hot, his broad, strong frame making you feel just tiny.

He thrusts up into you in a slow stroke, which is nice due to the sensitivity that still lingers in your body. You’re shivering and Colt is watching you with a lopsided smile.

Tiny spasms make your feet jump a little. You had just orgasm but this feeling… this continued pleasure, having him touch and fuck you through your sensitiveness sure is something. You feel like you’re floating, caressed by Colt’s lips on your skin. His words of praise spoken so softly in that low growl of a voice make you blush and whine softly.

“So tight…” Cold murmurs, breath shallow between his thrusts “You’re so kriffing hot…” he hisses, breath hot over your neck “I’m getting close here, gorgeous…”

“Come inside me” You wonder if he can understand you when your voice is so hoarse and your words so slurred “Come…”

A sharper thrust makes you moan out, and Colt pulls back slowly to slam back inside again with a wide grin. Moons, you could get used to this. It’s like he _knows_ how you like to be fucked.

“Care to try that again?”

You throw your head back, resting it against the wall with a weak laugh that turns into a moan when Colt drags his cock almost all the way out to then slam it back deep inside. The way he presses against that deepest spot is just delicious.

“Please come inside me, sir.” You bite your lip at him “Fill me up good… please…”

Colt’s grin widens, and he leans down to kiss you, slowly pulling out to then thrust in hard, the rolling his hips becoming sloppy. He lets out a muffled moan, deepening the kiss and pressing himself balls deep inside you, his cock twitching hard over and over, and you can feel the heat spreading, hot come filling you inside while the commander shivers pressed against you. Colt presses his forehead to yours, hissed swears escaping between his clenched teeth. It feels so good, and the sudden jolt of pleasure surprises you when yet another orgasm makes you clench and quiver around him even as he fills you up; Moons, this is the best you’ve ever felt during sex with anybody.

Colt keeps you pinned in place pressing his chest against yours, still holding you up. You two stay like this for a few moments, both of you catching up your breaths, and Colt sighs heavily, resting his chin on your shoulder.

“That… That was really good.”

You snort to then giggle.

“‘Good’ is a bit of an understatement.”

Colt fixes up his grip on you to then straighten his back and take a couple of steps back. You are surprised at how his knees aren’t giving way at all – if you were in his place, you believe you’d probably be crumpled on the ground now. He carries you up to the bed, placing you down on your back slowly and nibbling at your collarbone. You can feel his come dribbling out of you, and Colt pulls back to look at your hazy smile, lowering his eyes to your pussy and smirking.

“Mmm, seems like I made a mess there.” he reaches for your slit, two fingers pushing into your slick, sensitive folds and making you moan out; Colt curls his fingers inside to then slowly pull them out, holding them close to your lips “Clean it up, captain.”

And he stays put, waiting for you to move and make it clear that your color is still green. You make a show of wrapping your lips around his fingers, tasting his come and your own mingled together and sucking hard. Colt’s smirk widens, eyes gleaming while you swallow down loudly twice. He then retrieves his fingers and you give him the softest doe eyes:

“Thank you, sir.”

Colt laughs and shifts to lies down on his side next to you. He stretches some, rolling his head over his shoulders and you take your time to stretch as well. Colt turns to press a kiss to your shoulder, humming contently with a smile.

“I know I said this before, but you are damn gorgeous…” and the way he says your name then, in that rough, low voice makes you feel hot all over even after having orgasmed twice just now “How’s your color, darling?”

“Very much green.” you mumble, grinning when Colt runs his fingers over your stomach “Why’s that?”

Colt throws a leg over your hip, rising up to kneel on top of you with a small, lazy groan. He’s low enough to touch you – his balls rub against your pelvis, smooth and warm. You place your hands over his thigs, feeling his warmth, the tensed-up muscles.

“Well, you see” Colt cups both of your breast in his hands, feeling them, squeezing gently to then tease your nipples with his thumbs “I can’t seem to have enough of you.”

You can’t hold back a delighted giggle, and Colt raises an eyebrow with a lopsided smile.

“What, you think I’m kidding?” he leans forward and you notice the weight of his cock over your stomach, heavy even though it’s soft still, and it twitches against you “your pretty face and this sexy body of yours.” and he lowers himself down on his elbows, his brown eyes so close now “I’ll be back in business in no time... if you’re up to it too, of course.”

You smile up at him, still not quite believing that you’ll get this beefcake of a man to keep driving you crazy with pleasure even after he already have given you the best fuck of your life.

“Mmm, Colt, sir.” You press a kiss to his lips, and it’s almost chaste “I’m very much up to it.”

And Colt lights up, kissing your cheek and reaching to caress your hair. The night is still young, and you can’t say that you’re not looking forward to being awake for as long as the two of you can handle.


End file.
